


Shame Season 1, Episode 5: Never Gone On a Date Before

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: Multi, bc his whole S1 story in the og made me really really uncomfy ngl, i'm really trying to give elijah at least some redeeming qualities, trying to go the alejandro route yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April
Relationships: Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline
Series: SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Bonus: Text conversation between Matt and Maya, Matt's lockscreen

Text conversation between Matt and Maya, Saturday, 11:21 AM


	2. Let it go

SHAME: EPISODE FIVE, CLIP ONE -  _ LET IT GO _

RELEASE DATE: March 3

EXT. 30TH AVENUE

Maya is locking her bike to a tree outside Matt’s house, a pastel green split level on 30th Avenue in Parkside. 

TITLE: SUNDAY, 2:29 PM

Maya finishes locking her bike and runs up the stairs to the front door, ringing the doorbell. After a short pause, Matt’s 13 year old sister Tori opens the door. We can hear the sounds of a video game being played in the background.

TORI

Hi Maya!

MAYA

Hey, Tori. Is Matt home?

TORI

Uh, yeah. He’s in the living room with his friends. 

MAYA

Thanks.

Maya walks into the house and into the living room, where Matt, Leo, and Noah are sat in front of the TV playing Team Fortress 2. Maya stands in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice her. 

MAYA

Hi.

Matt glances up for a split second, looking at Maya in surprise. 

MATT

Oh! Hey, Em.

Matt turns back to the TV, focused intently on the game. Maya walks further into the room and stands next to the couch.

MAYA

Are you guys playing TF2?

LEO

Yeah. Wanna join?

Maya chuckles.

MAYA

No thanks. 

Maya watches as Matt presses the buttons on his controller, never moving his eyes away from the screen. She taps him on the shoulder.

MATT

Hey, Maya, can this wait? I’m kind of in the middle of something. 

MAYA

Do you want me to leave?

MATT

No, no, I just...one second. 

Matt focuses even more intensely on the screen, his eyes lighting up in concentration.

MAYA

Come on, Matt. I just really need to talk to you.

MATT

Ok, ok. Can you wait for me to finish this match first, though?

Maya sighs lightly before leaning against the wall next to the couch. Matt only has to play for a few more moments before he throws down his controller in defeat.

MATT

Leo, I called for medic like eight fucking times, what were you doing?

LEO

Sorry! I was healing our Scout!

Maya gets up off the wall.

MAYA

Ok, can we talk now?

MATT

Yeah, yeah. Sure.

Matt and Maya walk into the kitchen. Maya leans against the counter before sighing heavily.

MATT

Couldn’t you have just called me instead?

MAYA

Yeah, I could have, but--

MATT

So why didn’t you?

Maya falls silent, her eyes shifting down towards the floor. 

MAYA

You didn’t respond to any of my messages or calls on Saturday. I didn’t know what else to do. I needed to apologize, but I didn’t know how to do that without talking to you in person because you kept leaving me on read. I felt like shit. 

MATT

Hey, you don’t need to beat yourself up over that, babe. We all forget stuff. It’s fine.

MAYA

Really? You’re not pissed?

MATT

No. 

MAYA

Why not? I made you come all the way over to my house for nothing. My mom wasn’t even home. I fucked up your whole night.

MATT

No, you didn’t. 

There’s a moment of silence.

MATT

I just kinda wished that…

Matt trails off. 

MATT

Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.

Maya’s brow furrows.

MAYA

What were you gonna say?

MATT

Nothing. It wasn’t important.

Maya looks at him intently.

MAYA

No, I want you to tell me. 

MATT

Don’t worry about it, Maya.

Maya starts to get frustrated.

MAYA

Please, just tell me what you were gonna say!

MATT

No, it’s--it’s nothing.

MAYA

Matt, I  _ know _ it’s not nothing.

Matt lets out an exasperated noise that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. 

MATT

Just let it go, Maya.

At this point, Maya stands up completely. Her expression has turned stony.

MAYA

(monotone)

Fine. I’ll let it go. Bye, Matt.

Matt turns as Maya starts to walk off, looking surprised. Maya walks out of the kitchen and through the living room, stony-faced all the while. Leo turns away from the TV to watch her go before turning back to the game. Cut to close-up of Maya walking toward her bike. 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Dog Days Are Over  _ \- Florence + The Machine

After unlocking her bike, Maya wraps up the lock, clicks it back together, then puts it on the handlebars. Without bothering to put on her helmet, Maya mounts her bike and moves onto the street, leaving it hanging from the handlebars. 

The camera stays focused on Maya’s face as she bikes down 30th avenue and turns onto Ulloa. As she turns, the glitter of the Pacific Ocean can be seen in the background. Stucco split-level houses turn into a pastel-colored blur as she picks up speed, wind blowing her hair out behind her. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!


	3. At least she's happy

SHAME: EPISODE FIVE, CLIP TWO -  _ AT LEAST SHE’S HAPPY _

RELEASE DATE: March 4

EXT. LINCOLN HIGH COURTYARD

TITLE: Tuesday, 12:03 PM

Maya and Reina are sitting at the group’s picnic table in the courtyard. Reina is peeling a clementine and breaks off half of it, handing it to Maya. 

MAYA

Like, he said yesterday that he wasn’t mad, but I think he was just lying to me to try and make me feel better.

REINA

How could you tell?

MAYA

He started to say something to me but then he like...trailed off.

REINA

What did he say?

MAYA

He said something like “I wish that you…” then he stopped talking. I asked him what he was going to say to me, but he kept telling me to let it go. 

Reina leans back, thinking. 

REINA

Maybe he’s not mad at you for forgetting your dinner with your mom. It sounds like he’s worried about something else.

MAYA

Like what?

REINA

Didn’t you tell me that he said something like...like that you didn’t want him to meet your mom because you were embarrassed of him or something?

MAYA

Yeah.

REINA

Then maybe he thinks that you didn’t show up to dinner because you’re too embarrassed to be with him and your mom at the same time. 

Maya looks at her lap, silent. Reina’s explanation isn’t at all implausible. 

MAYA

Yeah. That sounds like him. 

Maya laughs softly. At that moment, Hailey walks over to Maya and Reina, sitting on the other side of the table. She looks concerned.

HAILEY

Hey guys, can ask you something?

MAYA

Uh, sure.

HAILEY

What do you think of Halima? Just like, as a person.

MAYA

Halima? I think she’s cool. I mean, I don’t really know her well enough to say anything huge about her.

REINA

Yeah, I think she’s really smart. Why are you asking?

Hailey fidgets, trying to find the words.

HAILEY

I, uh--I was gonna have Nick ask her to leave the group.

REINA

What, why?

HAILEY

I don’t wanna be mean, but she did almost ruin our reputation at ASB Nick’s party by throwing her drink all over Katya and Chloe. I had to go and try to explain to Nick that we’re not people who try to stir shit up for fun. Like, we’d never get invited to another one of the ASB parties if I hadn’t DM’d him. It’s really important that they think we’re chill.

REINA

Hey, maybe it wasn’t Halima’s fault. 

HAILEY

How?

REINA

Maybe Katya and Chloe did something to provoke her.

MAYA

Yeah, I’ve known Katya and Chloe for a while. They’re not exactly the nicest people in the world, Hailey.

HAILEY

Hm. Well, maybe they did, but that doesn’t sound like them. They were always really nice to me. 

Reina and Maya share a look. That DEFINITELY doesn’t sound like Katya and Chloe.

At that moment, Hailey’s phone vibrates. She picks up the phone, looks at the screen, and all but squeals.

MAYA

Who texted you?

Hailey smiles smugly.

HAILEY

Elijah.

MAYA

Yeah, what’s up with you two? You made out with him at ASB Nick’s party, right?

HAILEY

Yeah. I think he wants me to go on a date with him. 

REINA

Are you sure? I thought you said you haven’t spoken to him in person since the party. Shouldn’t you get to know him a little better? 

HAILEY

Yeah, I should. That’s why I’m gonna go on a date with him. Besides, I’ve never gone on a date with anyone before, and it’s like, I’ll remember this for the rest of my life, you know. My first ever date. 

REINA

Did he tell you who he had his first date with?

Hailey falters, but ignores Reina’s comment.

HAILEY

Also, I heard that he take girls on REALLY nice dates. Like to museums and bougie restaurants and stuff. He pays for everything. He also lets them sit in his car. You know, the Lambo? It was his dad’d first, but it’s still really cool, right.

Maya and Reina don’t respond, staring blankly.

HAILEY

I actually think this is a really good opportunity for us to get closer to the upperclassmen. I mean, what better way is there to build up a reputation with the juniors than by going on a date with their class president? Like, it pretty much guarantees us invites to all the upperclassman parties. 

Maya smiles. 

MAYA

Well, if you really want to go on a date with him, go ahead. I'm not the boss of you.

Hailey laughs, reaching over the table to wrap her arm around Maya in a quick hug before starting to walk back towards the courtyard entrance. She stops in her tracks a few steps away from the table before turning to look back at Maya and Reina.

HAILEY

Wait, guys?

Reina and Maya look at her quizzically. 

REINA

Yeah?

HAILEY

I was just thinking--are you guys free after school on Friday?

Maya and Reina look at each other.

MAYA

Uh, I think I’m free.

REINA

Yeah, me too.

HAILEY

Then, uh--can you guys come to the mall with me?

MAYA

Uh, sure, I guess. Do you need us to help you shop for something?

Hailey glances to the side.

HAILEY

Well, kinda, yeah. 

REINA

What do need to get? 

HAILEY

I just realized that I--I don’t really have any nice casual clothes to wear for my date with Elijah. Like, I have the stuff I usually wear to school, and I have my homecoming dress, but I don’t have anything that’s like, casual, but also fancy, you know?

Maya looks Hailey up and down, taking in Hailey’s outfit. She’s dressed nearly head to toe in Brandy Melville, save for her red puffy jacket. She thinks her outfit looks fine, but she decides to keep that to herself.

MAYA

Oh, yeah, I get it.

HAILEY

Ok, great! Meet me and Nick at the front steps after school on Friday?

REINA

Sounds good!

HAILEY

Awesome, thank you!

Hailey turns and walks back towards the entrance to the school lobby, a considerable spring in her step. Reina and Maya stay seated, watching her with amusement. 

REINA

So, you ready to go and watch Hailey try on outfits for 2 hours?

MAYA

Honestly? Not really, I don’t really like malls that much. It’s the reason why I order pretty much all of my clothes online. But I’m willing to go for Hailey.

REINA

Uh-huh. I’m glad that she’s happy.

MAYA

Yeah.

REINA

Still think Elijah’s a bit of a fuckboy, though.

MAYA

Uh-huh. Also, he’s a car boy. 

REINA

A car boy?

MAYA

You know, guys that are, like, overly obsessed with cars. Like, dudes who think owning expensive cars is a personality trait. 

REINA

So like a horse girl, but for cars.

MAYA

Yeah, pretty much.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please comment, give kudos, and follow me on tumblr at @prosperoes (my main) or @skamspainseason2 (skam sideblog)


	4. Insomniac

SHAME: EPISODE FIVE, CLIP THREE -  _ INSOMNIAC _

RELEASE DATE: March 6

Maya is lying sideways on her bed, watching a Gourmet Makes video on her phone. Her face is illuminated only by the light from her screen. 

TITLE: THURSDAY, 12:21 AM

The camera angle flips to show Maya’s phone screen. She watches as Claire Saffitz attempts to make gourmet Pringles in the Bon Appetit Test Kitchen.

CHRIS MOROCCO (V.O.)

_ It’s a paraboloid, you know? _

CLAIRE (V.O)

(chuckling)

_ Yeah. _

CHRIS MOROCCO (V.O.)

_ Claire and I did math. _

CLAIRE (V.O.)

_ What I’m thinking of doing is starting with a mixture of cooked potato bound with some additional starches, and then some combination of drying and frying once I have them formed into those kind of, like, ovals. _

At this point Maya clicks her phone off and flops onto her back. She then rolls over and gets out of bed, walking out of her bedroom and down the hall to her mom’s room. The lights inside her mother’s bedroom are still on, and Denise is typing on her laptop. 

MAYA

Hey mom.

DENISE

Maya, I thought you were in bed. Don’t you have school tomorrow?

MAYA

Yeah. I couldn’t sleep.

Maya walks over to her mom’s bed and sits down on it next to her, leaning her head on Denise’s shoulder.

DENISE

Well, I guess this explains why your grades have been going down.

MAYA

Huh?

DENISE

You aren’t getting a full night of sleep before school. You know, you really should be getting eight hours a night.

MAYA

Ugh, don’t talk about school. I won't be able to sleep.

Denise chuckles softly, before typing something out on her laptop. 

DENISE

Hey, speaking of school, how are Katya and Chloe? I haven’t seen them in a while.

Maya looks up.

MAYA

Why do you wanna know?

DENISE

I just wanted to know how they were doing. It’s a pretty normal question.

MAYA

They’re, uh...they’re good.

DENISE

Well, that’s nice. 

Denise goes back to typing on her computer and Maya leans against her once again. They stay like that for a while in calm serenity, before Maya blurts out her next statement.

MAYA

I have a boyfriend. 

Suddenly, Denise sits up straighter.

DENISE

Really? That’s great, Em!

Denise turns and wraps her arms around Maya, pulling her in closer.

MAYA

Thanks, mom.

DENISE

So, who is this guy? Can I meet him?

MAYA

Uh, yeah, actually. I was wondering if maybe we could have him over for dinner before you leave again. 

DENISE

Good idea! Do you know when he’s free?

MAYA

He said he was free on Friday.

DENISE

That works well. Let’s invite him over, ok? I want to get to know him.

MAYA

Ok.

The two sit in silence. Maya lays her head on her mom’s shoulder and closes her eyes. 

DENISE

You should go to bed, honey.

Maya opens her eyes and lifts her head off of Denise’s shoulder. 

MAYA

Yeah. 

Maya gets off of Denise’s bed and walks toward the bedroom door. 

DENISE

Good night, Maya.

MAYA

Night, mom. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, PLEASE leave comments and/or kudos, and tell your friends about the fic too! the number of people clicking on the eps has gone down a bunch :( also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf !


	5. You do wanna sleep with him, right?

SHAME: EPISODE FIVE, CLIP FOUR -  _ YOU DO WANNA SLEEP WITH HIM, RIGHT? _

EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL

MUSIC CUE:  _ Around  _ \- Rizha

Maya and Matt are sitting on the front steps of AHS, away from the door. Maya is sitting on Matt’s lap, his arms around her midsection. He shows her something on his phone, and they both chuckle. 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 3:21 PM

Maya turns her head to give Matt a kiss on the cheek, just as Reina steps out of the massive double doors. She runs down the steps and stops in front of Maya and Matt. 

REINA

Hey, Maya.

Maya looks up, still cuddled in Matt’s arms. 

MAYA

Hi, Reina. 

Reina chuckles, looking at the two lovers. 

REINA

So, uh... I assume you guys are back on good terms again?

For a split second, confusion colors Maya’s face.

MAYA

What? Oh, yeah, we are.

REINA

Great. 

There’s a beat of silence. Matt looks away awkwardly. 

MAYA

Uh, Matt, This is--

Reina cuts her off. 

REINA

Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Reina.

She extends her hand towards Matt, who unwraps one arm from around Maya to take it. 

MATT

Matt. 

REINA

Nice to meet you. Anyway, Maya, you ready to head out? 

Maya disentangles herself from Matt’s embrace and leans down to pick up her backpack.

MAYA

Uh, yeah. Aren’t we still waiting for Hailey, though?

REINA

She left her wallet at her apartment, so she has to go and pick it up. She told me she’s gonna meet us there.

MATT

Wait, where are you guys going?

REINA

Westfield. We’re helping a friend find something sexy to wear on her first date.

Matt looks slightly bemused, but he’s supportive nonetheless. 

MATT

Sick. 

As Maya puts on her backpack, Matt wraps an arm around her, giving her a kiss. 

MATT

Bye, babe. I'll be at your house at 7, ok?

MAYA

Ok. 

Matt kisses Maya again. 

MATT

Love you. 

MAYA

Love you too. Bye.

MATT

Bye. 

Matt runs down the steps, skateboard in tow. Reina looks at Maya and smiles. 

REINA

That was adorable. 

Maya looks away, blushing. 

CUT TO: EXT. WESTFIELD SAN FRANCISCO CENTRE 

Maya and Reina walk towards the large arched entryway of Westfield mall, an enormous Neoclassical building on San Francisco’s busy Market Street. Hailey stands right in front of one of the entrance, and her face lights up as she spots Maya and Reina.

HAILEY

Maya! Reina! Hi!

Maya gives a slight smile. 

MAYA

Hey, Hailey. 

REINA

Hi.

All of a sudden, Nick appears on Maya’s right. She looks slightly sweaty, and is evidently out of breath. 

NICK

Hey!

Hailey’s eyes widen in surprise.

HAILEY

Nick? What are you doing here?

NICK

I wanted to hang out with you guys!

Hailey falters. 

HAILEY

Ok, but how did you know that we were even here?

Nick points to Maya. 

NICK 

Matt told me. I ran into him on the way home. 

Hailey turns to look at Maya, incredulous. 

HAILEY

Did you  _ seriously  _ tell your boyfriend about this?

MAYA

No, I--

REINA

She didn’t do anything, it was me. He just wanted to know where Maya and I were going. 

HAILEY

Oh. Ok.

After a beat of silence, Nick tries to break the tension. 

NICK

Anyway, Halima’s already racked up 300 dollars in fundraising for prom. 

The girls are impressed by this, except for Hailey, who fidgets at the mention of Halima’s name. 

HAILEY

Seriously? How?

NICK

I don’t know. She wants you to give her your Venmo, though. 

HAILEY

Why?

NICK

She wants you to hang on to the money. You know, since you’re in charge of this whole thing. 

Hailey looks down, her demeanor softened. 

HAILEY

Oh. Uh, ok, I’ll text it to her. 

REINA

Wait, why don’t we just let her to join our group? She’s clearly good at like, fundraising and stuff. 

Nick and Maya nod in agreement. Hailey looks startled. 

HAILEY

I, uh… I-I’ll think about it. Let’s, uh, let’s just go in. Eli said he’s picking me up at 7. 

Hailey walks through the entryway briskly, and the girls soon follow.

CUT TO: INT. H&M DRESSING ROOM

Maya, Reina, and Nick lean against the wall across from a closed dressing-room stall. The clattering of racks can be heard from behind the stall door. After a couple moments, Hailey steps out.

HAILEY

What do you guys think about this?

She’s wearing a pink floral off-the-shoulder dress.

NICK

Girl, you look  _ hot. _

MAYA

Yeah, it’s pretty cute.

Hailey turns around and looks in the mirror. 

HAILEY

It’s not too, like, slutty, right? Like, with the shoulders and stuff. 

NICK 

No, not at all. It’s a look.

Hailey checks her reflection, turning back and forth so that the skirt swirls around her thighs. 

HAILEY

I don’t know. I feel like I should wear something less, like...I don’t know. I’m gonna try on some other stuff.

Hailey closes the door to the stall. Nick leans back onto the wall with a sigh. 

MAYA

Wait, Hailey, where is he taking you tonight, anyway?

Hailey responds from the other side of the door. 

HAILEY

Elijah? Oh, he’s taking me out to dinner. He said he’ll pay.

REINA

Hm. That’s nice. Where are you guys eating?

HAILEY

I don’t know.

NICK

You don’t know where he’s taking you?

HAILEY

Yeah, he didn’t specify a place. I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be fancy, though.

The three girls outside the stall share a look.

HAILEY

Ok, how’s this?

Hailey opens the stall door to reveal her outfit, a black smocked dress with a square neckline and puffed long sleeves, patterned in little white flowers. It fits her perfectly.

NICK

Oh my god.

MAYA

That’s--That’s really pretty, Hailey.

REINA

Yeah, I love it. 

Nick smirks.

NICK

I think Eli will, too. You look sexy. 

Hailey blushes, trying to suppress a smile.

HAILEY

You think?

NICK

Yeah. I mean, you do wanna sleep with him, right?

Hailey falters, her smile gone.

HAILEY

No, I uh--I--I don’t know. Maybe. I’ve never slept with anyone before, though. 

MAYA

Yeah, I guess it is kind of a big thing. 

HAILEY

Also, like, what if something happens?

REINA

What, like getting pregnant? 

HAILEY

Well, yeah. But also, I read online that sometimes you bleed during your first time. I  _ really _ don’t want that to happen in front of Eli. 

NICK

Oh, yeah, that happened to my cousin. She bled so much she almost passed out. 

Hailey’s eyes widen.

REINA

Ok, I call bullshit.

NICK

Hey, bleeding can still happen!

MAYA

Yeah, but like, the part that actually causes the bleeding doesn’t even have enough blood to cause that. Unless the guy she was with had, a knife for a dick, or something.

Hailey grimaces, then frantically tries to change the subject.

HAILEY

Ok, uh...I think I’m gonna buy this dress, it’s super cute.

REINA

Go for it.

Hailey begins to close the door, but stops short. 

HAILEY

Hey, uh, Maya?

MAYA

Yeah?

HAILEY

Do you--Do you mind if I get ready at your house? I just--I don’t want to be alone before he picks me up. Especially since it’s my first date.

MAYA

Uh, I would, but my mom is home, and Matt is coming over for dinner later tonight.

Hailey looks up at her with distress in her eyes. 

HAILEY

Look, it’ll just be for a few hours. Please?

Maya opens her mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this was a long one. i just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who's supported this series in the past year (holy shit how has it already been a year), as well as give a huge shoutout to the amazing new people who have been commenting on my work! you guys are braver than any us marine and i love you. anyways, expect some more updates on the series in the next few weeks, as my county has issued a shelter-in-place order due to coronavirus and i'm not able to leave my house, but i have a bunch of free time to write! ok, that's it for my rambling, please leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed this scene!


	6. On edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification: crim/civ is short for Criminal/Civil Law. it's an elective course that you can take at school.

SHAME: EPISODE FIVE, CLIP FIVE -  _ ON EDGE _

INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM

MUSIC CUE:  _ Valerie (feat. Amy Winehouse) _ \- Mark Ronson

The clip opens on a wide shot of Maya’s bedroom. Maya and Reina are sitting on Maya’s bed, looking at something on Maya’s phone, while Hailey is sitting on Maya’s desk chair having her makeup done by Nick, who has dragged a bean bag chair from across Maya’s room and plopped down on it. Maya has her phone hooked up to a bluetooth speaker, and is playing music. 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 6:37 PM

Nick is holding a multicolored eyeshadow palette in her hand. She glances at Hailey’s dress before looking at the colors in the palette. 

NICK 

Ok, uh...I’m thinking a smokey eye. 

Hailey’s eyes widen. 

HAILEY

No fucking way, Nick.

Maya and Reina look up from Maya’s phone.

MAYA

What’s wrong with a smokey eye? 

HAILEY

Last time Nick tried to give me a smokey eye she made me look like I got punched. 

NICK

It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.

Hailey gives her a look. 

NICK

Ok,  _ fine _ , I won’t do a smokey eye. But the only colors in this palette that aren’t dark are shimmers. 

REINA

Then just use those. It’ll be cute. 

Nick shrugs before digging into a glittery rose-gold shade with an eyeshadow brush.

NICK

So, have you decided if you’re gonna sleep with him yet? 

HAILEY

Uh, no. Not yet. I might. 

NICK

Sick. Close your eyes.

Hailey closes her eyes as Nick begins to apply the shadow. 

HAILEY

Does it, like...hurt? 

NICK

I don’t know. 

MAYA

How do you not know?

Nick snorts. 

NICK

Both me and the guy I was fucking were blackout drunk. I can’t really remember any of it. So I guess it doesn’t hurt if you’re trashed. 

HAILEY

Huh. Maybe I should--

Reina cuts her off before she can continue. 

REINA

Hailey, do you seriously want to be completely blackout drunk on the night you lose your virginity?

HAILEY

I don’t know! Maya, were  _ you  _ drunk your first time?

MAYA

No. 

REINA

Anyway, isn’t someone who’s sober having sex with someone who’s blacked out, like, a felony?

MAYA

Oh, yeah, I think it is...yeah, because the person who’s drunk doesn’t have, like, full cognitive abilities. I think they mentioned that when we were going over sexual assault law in Crim/Civ. 

HAILEY

Huh. Uh, ok. 

NICK

You can open your eyes now.

Hailey opens her eyes as Nick begins to rifle through her bag for the rest of the makeup. 

MAYA

Anyway, I think Eli should be calling you soon. What did his last text say?

HAILEY

Uh, let me check.

Hailey picks her phone up off of the desk behind her. 

HAILEY

He said “I’ll be there at 7. We’ll find some place to eat.”

MAYA

So, basically, he hasn’t texted you since this afternoon?

HAILEY

Yeah. 

MAYA

Why don’t you just call him?

HAILEY

I don’t wanna seem like I’m desperate for him, or something. I just want to be chill about everything. 

MAYA

But what if he doesn’t show up?

Hailey’s face turns white, despite the blush that Nick has just finished applying to her cheeks. She tries to find her words as Nick dusts highlighter across her cheekbones. 

HAILEY

Um...I’m pretty sure that’s not gonna happen. But if it does, I think I’d be a lot less nervous.

REINA

You know, you don’t have to go out with him if you don’t want to. It’s your choice. 

HAILEY

What makes you think that I don’t want to go out with him?

REINA

I don’t know. You just seem a little on edge. I think you need to relax if you actually want to have fun tonight. 

Hailey sighs, but keeps her head up as Nick applies mascara to her eyelashes. She blinks softly after Nick finishes.

HAILEY

Y-Yeah, I guess so. Nick, are you almost done?

NICK

Yep. I just have to do your brows.

Nick expertly brushes back Hailey’s brows before lightly filling them in. Once she’s done, she leans back with a sigh, admiring her work. Hailey grabs a small handheld mirror off of the desk and holds it up to her face. Her face bubbles over with excitement when she sees her reflection.

HAILEY

Oh my god.

She looks like a model straight out of a Glossier advertisement. Her lips shine with a thin coat of gloss, her cheeks glow a faint pink, her cheekbones glimmer a pale gold, and her eyelids shimmer with a layer of rose-gold dust.

MAYA

Wow. You look awesome!

REINA

Seriously, you look like a Glossier model or something.

A grin breaks out across Hailey’s face. 

HAILEY

Wait, really?

Suddenly, the girls hear the sound of the front door opening. Maya scrambles to turn off the music. 

MAYA

Shit, my mom is home. Uh...I need you guys to go. Sorry. 

REINA

Why?

MAYA

I told my mom I would help her make dinner, since Matt is coming over tonight. 

DENISE

(offscreen) 

Maya?

HAILEY

I can’t leave, Eli hasn’t gotten back to me yet. 

MAYA

Can’t you wait for him at your house?

HAILEY

I already told him to pick me up from here.

NICK

Can’t we just stay here? We’ll be quiet. 

Maya falters. 

DENISE

(offscreen) 

Maya!

MAYA

Uh...look, just leave through the back door. It’s right down the hall. 

Maya walks out of her bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen, where Denise is unloading grocery bags. 

MAYA

Hey, Mom.

DENISE

Oh, there you are, Maya. Where were you? I called your name a bunch. 

MAYA

I, uh...I had my earbuds in. I couldn’t hear you. 

DENISE

Ah. So, when’s your boyfriend coming? He should be here in a half hour, right? 

MAYA

Uh, yeah. Do you need me to help with dinner?

DENISE

Sure. Let me just put these groceries away first. 

MAYA

Ok. 

Maya starts to head back to her room, but is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She turns around and heads to go and answer it. When she opens the door, she comes face to face with Eli. 

MAYA

Oh. Uh, hi. 

ELIJAH

Hey, uh...it’s Maya, right?

MAYA

Yeah.

ELIJAH

Is Hailey here? She told me to pick her up at this address. 

Maya glances over her shoulder before answering.

MAYA

Yeah, she’s here, but she’s not gonna come to the front door. My mom doesn’t know she’s here.

Suddenly, Denise appears in the doorway behind Maya. Upon seeing Eli, she smiles.

DENISE

Hi! You must be Maya’s boyfriend. 

Eli snorts, and Maya turns red. 

MAYA

N-No, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s Hailey’s. 

DENISE

Oh! Who is Hailey?

MAYA

She’s a friend of mine. Eli thought she was going to be here, but she didn’t show up. He was just about to head out.

Maya gives Eli a look that says “just play along”. Before he can say anything, Reina, Nick, and Hailey appear in the driveway. All three of them are giggling. Hailey’s eyes widen when she sees Eli. 

MAYA

Oh! Um...I guess Hailey actually  _ did _ show up. 

The girls run up to the front steps. Hailey grabs Eli’s arm. 

MAYA

What are you guys doing here?

REINA

You left your jacket at the mall earlier today. We were just dropping it off. We left it on the back porch. 

MAYA

Uh...o-ok, thanks. I-I’ll, uh, see you guys on Monday, I guess. 

NICK

Not if we see you first!

Reina and Nick burst out into barely-stifled giggles as they start to head towards the sidewalk. Hailey looks at Elijah before they turn to do the same. 

Maya waves awkwardly. 

MAYA

Bye.

Denise and Maya then head back into the kitchen. Denise resumes her unpacking of the groceries. 

DENISE

Who were those girls?

MAYA

Just some friends of mine. 

DENISE

Hm. 

Maya walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, dropping down on the couch. Suddenly, her phone begins to ring. It’s Matt. Maya answers it. 

MAYA

Hey, Matt.

MATT

Hey, Maya. Listen, I got some bad news. I can’t come to dinner tonight.

Maya’s face falls. 

MAYA

What? Why not?

MATT

I totally forgot that I told my mom I would help her with something tonight. I’m really, really sorry, Em.

Maya is about to respond, but hesitates. She hears what sounds like a voice in the background of the call. A  _ female _ voice. 

MAYA

Matt?

MATT

Yeah?

MAYA

Who was that talking in the background?

MATT

Uh, Tori. Why, do you want to talk to her?

MAYA

Uh, n-no, no. It’s fine. Bye, Matt. 

MATT

Bye, Em.

Before Matt hangs up, Maya hears the voice again. It sounds like a girl’s voice, but it doesn’t sound like Tori. Maya tries to listen in, tries to figure out who it is, but before she can, she hears the tell-tale beeps of a dropped call. 

MUSIC CUE:  _ How to disappear  _ \- Lana Del Rey

Maya stares at her phone screen, crestfallen. She eventually clicks it off and leans back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

FADE OUT

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading through this episode! this quarantine has really pushed me to write more, i can't remember the last time i updated within a week, lol. anyways, if you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos, and recommend my work to others! also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf. i love you all!


End file.
